This invention pertains to a food and water bowl that could eliminate messy floors while dog eats.
Unlike other pet feeding dishes, the invention is a combination food/water dish that is centered and anchored on a flat rubber mat. The bowl will not tip or move while dog eats. The rubber mat, because of its sufficient size, catches excess spillage.
The whimsical design of graphics on mat will make it very attractive to the eye.